Miss Ginny Weasley's Diary
by angel of evil
Summary: COMPLETE! This is Ginny's diary. Look into the life of the youngest Weasley. If anyone asks, I didn't give it to you...
1. Uno

July 16  
Dear Diary,  
Why am I writing in you? It could be to get over my diary-phobia. It could also be because I have so many thoughts that I feel like my head is going to explode. But, if anyone reads this diary, I will kill them. Then, I will destroy you for letting them.

I didn't want you for a gift, no offense. I would have liked to destroy you the moment I got you. Mum told me that girls have to write their thoughts on paper. Boys, on the other hand, don't have enough thoughts to write down. I have decided that I will use you to decide which of the prats I call brothers deserve to be killed. They read you, they die. I don't care if we're not allowed to use magic outside of school.

Hermione is coming to the Burrow tomorrow. Ron is going so crazy that I could almost swear he's on drugs. It's so obvious that he fancies her. I can tell that Hermione fancies him, too, but she's better at hiding it. Ron, of course, can't tell she fancies him. But, honestly, everyone can tell that Ron fancies Hermione. Except for Hermione, of course. And I thought she was the smartest witch in her year.

Harry is also coming tomorrow. Ron forgot that. Honestly, he is such a git sometimes. Most of the time. Okay, all of the time.

I told Hermione that I gave up on Harry. She believes me. Well, why wouldn't she? It's true. I gave up on him, but not got over. Oh my gosh! I wasn't going to write any secrets in you. I have to hide you extra well from the prats. If they find you, even killing them wouldn't make them forget. Now, where to hide you?

I can't hide you under my bed. That's the first place they'll look. Then, they'll look in my trunk. I've got it! The one place they won't look! On my bookshelf! The prats will think that I've hidden you. They won't look in the open. Thank God that they're so stupid!

Ginny Weasley

* * *

July 16  
Dear Diary,  
Okay, it's me again. The Dursleys have been attacked. Now, I wouldn't care most of the time. But, _Harry_ is there too! He has to fight off the Death Eaters all by himself! Oh God, I hope he's okay. Hermione's coming today instead of tomorrow. When she gets here, we're going to Grimauld Place. If they find Harry, they're going to bring him there too. Not _if_ they find Harry, _when_ they find Harry. Please God, let him be okay. He's only 15. He has a lot of his life to live. Oh, here comes Hermione... 

Gin

* * *

July 16  
Dear Diary,  
We're at Grimauld Place now. They still haven't found Harry. They captured all the Death Eaters. Harry's aunt and uncle were killed. Harry's cousin is still alive. He was bound, but saw the whole fight. There were only 2 Death Eaters. Harry bound and gagged the Death Eaters and just disappeared. Dudley said that no spells hit Harry. Harry fought a good fight. He didn't get touched at all. Then, he just disappeared. I hope he's okay. I don't know if Mum's going to hug him or kill him when he gets here. I hope she just hugs him because I want to kill him myself. I'm trying to stay positive. It's very hard because Hermione's being very negative. She thinks he's never going to come back. Shit. She's crying again. I have to go comfort her again. 

Gin

* * *

July 16  
Dear Diary,  
This will have to be quick. Guess who's back? That's right, Harry! But, he's injured pretty badly... 

Gin

* * *

Okay, a sort of cliffhanger for you. Aren't I just evil? Well, of course! I'm the angel of evil! I'll update soon. If you review! I want at least one review, people! Just press that little blue button at the bottom! 

Jessi

* * *


	2. Dos

Wow! I got three reviews! I'm so happy! I only wanted one, but you guys are so nice and gave me three! I feel so loved! So thanks to **Alana-Lou**, **harryginnyluv4ever**, and **hplovesme**. If you guys review again, can you tell me what's wrong with my story?

Last chapter, I forgot my disclaimer! So now I have two!

Disclaimer 1: I am not J.K.Rowling and will never be her, no matter how much I want to be her. Therefore, I do not own Harry Potter.

Disclaimer 2: If you've read the last chapter, then you know that I can't write. So I can't possibly be J.K.Rowling.

On with the story!

* * *

July 17  
Dear Diary,  
To continue about yesterday... 

It was almost midnight. No matter how hard I tried to stay postive, I kept thinking Harry was dead. Finally, I just gave up all hope and decided to go cry with Hermione. There was a flash of white light and Harry appeared, dazed-looking and badly injured. He had cuts all over his face and it looked like his arm was broken. It was sticking out at an odd angle. We all just stared at him. Luckily, Dumbledore had just arrived to see how we were doing. He went and got Madame Promfrey. I wonder how. They didn't have a Portkey. I guess it's just one of those things that Dumbledore can do that not a lot of wizards or witches can do. Anyway, Madame Promfrey healed Harry right away. He was fine then, but Mum forced him to lie down. We all crowded around him. I said, "So, Harry, where were you?"

You won't believe what happened next. Harry asked, "Who are you?"

Great. Now I have a crush on The-Boy-Who-Lived-But-Doesn't-Know-Me-Anymore. Well, not really. I like Harry, not The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Dumbledore says Harry has temperary memory loss. Who knows when his memory will come back?

Ginny

* * *

July 17  
Dear Diary,  
Oh my gosh! You will never believe what just happened. I went to Harry to see if his memory came back yet. I asked him, "How are you, Harry?" 

And he said, "I'm fine, Mum."

Dumbledore says that Harry's memory is coming back to him one year a day. I happen to look like Lily, so lucky me, he thinks I'm his mum. In a while, he's going to think I'm dead.

But, the good news is Harry's memory will be back in about 16 days. Then, I will kill him.

Ginny

* * *

July 18  
Dear Diary,  
Harry keeps asking where the Dursleys are. We're not telling him anything about them because Harry has to remember on his own. Well, that's what Dumbledore said. I happen to think he could get his memory back a lot quicker if we pound all the information into his brain. Mum says I can't argue with Dumbledore because he's the greatest wizard in the world or something. Honestly, did she think I was listening? 

It's really annoying when Harry asks for the Dursleys. But, he stopped calling me Mum. And he stopped screaming. It was horrible last night. Harry couldn't stop screaming. Mum asked what was wrong and he screamed that his mum was dead.

But, then something scary happened. He said, "That girl I saw wasn't my mum, was she? That was Ginny, right? She's not dead, is she?"

Mum was scared, too. She told him I wasn't dead, but he didn't believe her. He was screaming and crying and he wouldn't stop. No one knew what to do. Then, I just went up to him and said, "I'm not dead."

That shut him up. Dumbledore knows exactly what happened, but he won't tell anyone. He said that he wants Hermione to research it. Ron and I can help if we want. Dumbledore said that not knowing won't hurt, but knowing will help. Whatever. Why couldn't he just tell us?

Hermione is so pleased that Dumbledore wants her to do the research. She's already started. Grimauld Place actually has a library that isn't filled with books about the Dark Arts. It took a while to find it, though. You had to say, "I am a pure-blood" in front the Black Family Tapestry. It works even if you're not a pure-blood. We found it when Ron was making fun of Malfoy.

Oh, but you wouldn't know who Malfoy is, would you? I mean, you're just a diary. A diary with a cover the exact same color as the eyes of the boy I love.

Oh, no. I would cross that out, except it's... well, true. I have been fighting not to fall in love with him since he resuced me in the Chamber of Secrets. But, last night, when he only remembered the people from his first two years of life, yet he also remembered me, well, let's just say I lost that battle. Badly.

What happened in the Chamber made me look at Harry as an even bigger hero than before. In my second year, he wasn't just The-Boy-Who-Lived. He was The-Boy-Who-Lived-And-Saved-My-Life.

But, in my thrid year, he wasn't a hero anymore. He was to most of the wizarding world, but I was no longer included into that 'most.' Now, he was just Harry to me. Harry, the boy I liked a lot, the boy that happened to be the hottest in the school, and the boy that also happened to be a hero to most of the wizarding world.

In my fourth year, I knew I was falling fast. Falling for Harry, a black-haired, green-eyed wonder of a boy. Who didn't like me back. I waited a while, but when he showed no interest in me, I told Hermione that I gave up on him.

And now? Now, I know I'm in love. I know I'm in love with Harry. Not Harry Potter, just Harry.

Ginny

* * *

What did you think? Two reviews this time! Is that to much to ask? 


	3. Tres

Wow! I got 7 reviews! I love you guys! Thanks to **Rubber-duckiesofdoom**, **Martablack2**, **IamSiriusgrl**, **hplovesme, krissygurl**, **Alana-Lou**, and beruchan for reviewing! You guys are so great!

Disclaimer: These things are getting old. You know I don't own Harry Potter.

Oh! I'm kind of mad, so something bad might happen. See, there's this quote on my bio. "If at first you don't succeed, cheat. Repeat till caught. Then, l3E ell, my volleyball team lost the finals because the other team followed that quote. They may not be very good at cheating, but they're really good at lying. I thought about what might happen if I kill someone in my story. You'd kill me! So, I'm not do that. But, I'm probably going to be mean to you and make it confusing with a cliffhanger. Do you think I'm mean enough to do that? So anyway...

On with the story! Just scroll down...

And down...

And down...

And down...

And down...

And down...

And down...

And down...

And down...

And down...

And down...

And down...

And down...

And down...

And down...

And down...

And down...

And down...

Hehe. I just had to do that!

* * *

July 19  
Dear Diary,  
Let's just pretend that last entry never happened. The only thing keeping me from destroying you is that I feel like my head is going to explode. Why don't I just destroy you and get a new diary? Then, I can pretend I never admitted anything... 

Harry is going to get his entire memory back on August 1, I think. His birthday is July 31. He's going to have a crappy birthday. He won't be able to remember what happened over the year. Dumbledore says that's a good thing. He says we don't the memories of Umbitch, Bellatrix, and Voldy. Or Sirius' death.

I hate Dumbledore. Every time I ask why Harry could remember me before, he starts laughing so hard that he can't talk. Not that he would answer anyway. Now I know why Harry was so mad about Dumbledore not telling him about the prophecy. Wait! Harry never told us about the prophecy! How do I know?

Yet, I know the whole thing. _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him... Born as the seventh month dies... And the Dark Lord will mark him as an equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._

So that means the only person that can kill Voldemort is Harry. And the only person that can kill Harry is Voldemort. I know Harry never told us that. I have to ask Dumbledore about this. But, in the meantime, I won't tell anyone about it. Not Mum, not Dad, not Ron, not Hermione. But how do you keep this big a secret from your best friend? And if I were to tell her, how do you tell your best friend that the boy she considers a brother is the only one that can defeat the most evil wizard ever?

Ginny

* * *

July 20  
Dear Diary,  
Did I mention I hate Dumbledore? 

He came yesterday and I asked him how I knew about the prophecy when Harry never told us. Dumbledore called an emerencgy Order meeting. I was invited in! Dumbledore said that I am a special kind of Seer. Most Seers see the future. But, I can read people's minds! Not everyone, though. Just people I have a connection with. Not like a friend connection. A family connection. I won't have a connection with a husband unless its my soulmate. I will also be connected to my soulmate's family.

Now for why I hate Dumbledore. I aksed how I'm connected with Harry and all he did was laugh! Dumbledore may be the greatest wizard alive, but he is a git!

Ginny

* * *

July 21  
Dear Diary,  
I'm so bored! Harry thinks he's five today. Wouldn't it be just great if Harry was my soulmate? 

Ginny

* * *

July 22  
Dear Diary,  
I'm going to kill the Dursleys! 

Today, Harry thinks he's six. I woke up at the ungodly hour of five in the morning. Normally, I sleep until ten without stirring. So, I was wondering why I woke up. Then, I hear a scream. I run downstairs and see Harry screaming his head off. I had no idea why. I tried to read his mind, but I can't control the Seer stuff yet. Then, Harry shouted, "I didn't do it, Uncle Vernon! I swear it wasn't me!" Then, he started to scream as if he was in pain. He stopped screaming and started crying. Then, he started to scream in pain again. Then, he woke up and looked at me. He said, "Good morning, Gin."

I asked what happened in his dream and he said his uncle was beating him. Vernon Dursley is no match for my family. We are going to kill him for what he did to Harry.

Ginny

* * *

Okay, this is where I'm stopping. I have a lot of homework today and I haven't done any of it. 

I want three reviews this time. Dan Radcliffe posters to all who review!

Jessi


	4. Cuatro

My brother destroyed the posters of Dan Radcliffe I promised my reviewers. Who wants to join me in killing him? Anyway, thanks to all my reveiwers! I got 9 reveiws! I only asked for 3, but you guys are the greatest! Anyways... Thanks to **Rubber-duckiesofdoom**, **nixtear**, Loore, **IamSiriusgrl**, **Honey P****, krissygurl, SiriussChick, Gryffindor777, **and **Rock and Roll Lover**.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Sadly.

Okay, some people said this was confusing. So this is a summary of my story so far. Ginny is a special kind of Seer that can read the minds of anyone she's connected to. There was an attack on Privet Drive and Harry vanished. When he reappeared, he was injured and his memory was totally gone. He's recovering his memory day by day. That's really it. It could be confusing because I'm not good with diaries. Oh yeah. Ginny loves Harry. You couldn't of missed that.

Scroll down...

And down...

And down...

And down...

And down...

And down...

And down...

And down...

And down...

And down...

And down...

And down...

And down...

And down...

And down...

And down...

And down...

And down...

And down...

And down...

And down...

And down...

And down...

And down...

And down...

And down...

And down...

And down...

And down...

Sorry. There's something that I couldn't let you see while you read my author's notes.

* * *

July 24  
Dear Diary, 

Hermione is Harry's sister. Thank God they don't fancy each other. Besides, Harry is mine. He just doesn't know it yet. I'm not going to let any other girl have him. And definitly not a girl that turns out to be his sister.

Anyway, Hermione was looking in the Black library and found the Potter family tree. I wonder what it was doing in there. Sirius' mum hated the Potters. Hermione thought the family tree was interesting because she's Hermione and thinks everything is interesting. That's why it's taking her so long to find out why Harry remembered my name. She looks at everything. I wouldn't have given the family tree a second glance.Well, the tree updates itself. If a name is changed, it changes on the family tree, too. There was a gold line connecting Lily Evans and James Potter. Then, there was a line connecting them to their children, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

Hermione came to me and all she was capable of saying was, "I'm Harry's sister." Then, she went into shock. I wouldn't blame her. The family tree says that Hermione was born while the Potters were in hiding. So, no one knew about her. No one looked for her because no one knew about her. Then, Muggles found her and sent her to an orphanage. The Grangers adopted her and she became Hermione Granger. So, she went to Hogwarts thinking she was a Muggle-born, when she was really the daughter of two powerful people, Lily and James Potter. And she thought that her parents were alive. The Grangers never told her she was adopted. Dumbledore is coming tomorrow. We'll show him then. Right now, I have to go explain why Hermione is in shock.

Ginny

* * *

July 25  
Dear Diary, 

More shocking news. Harry and Hermione are the decendents of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. That explains Harry's bravery and Hermione's intelligence. The Sorting Hat must of had a hard time deciding where to put them. But, they were destined for Gryffindor. They were destined to meet Ron and me. We have to help them defeat Voldemort. I have to ask Dumbledore about this. I don't know where that came from. It could have something to do with my Seer ablities.

So, back to the Potter family tree. Gryffindor had a son and Ravenclaw had a daughter. Gryffindor's son and Ravenclaw's daughter married.Then, came a long line of sons. I mean, really long. There's a hundred and fifty there. Not that I counted or anything. Finally, Gryffindor's great- great- lots of greats- grandson had a daughter. She married John Potter and you can figure out the rest.

Harry is the heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Hermione is just a decendent. The first-born is always the heir. Harry will be the heir until he has a kid. Then, that kid will be the heir. The heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw is going to defeat the heir of Slytherin. Bravery and intelligance will defeat evil. That sounds like a good story, but when it's happening in real life, it's just scary.

I wish this war was over. I wish Harry could be just a regular teenage boy. A boy who only has to worry if the girl he fancies likes him back. A normal teenager doesn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders. Harry can't be a normal teenage boy until this war is over. How can fate have the lives of everyone, magic or Muggle, depend on a 15-year-old boy? A boy who doesn't even know the true extent of his powers yet? How could they pick that boy to defeat the most evil man of all time? But, Ron, Hermione, and I will help Harry. He isn't going to fight this war alone. He won't want us in danger, but we're already in danger. The four of us are strongly connected. Not as friends. Harry and Hermione are part of my family.

As I sit here writing this, I wonder what memory Harry is reliving. I still can't control my Seer ablities. Is he being forced to watch another Christmas where his whale of a cousin opens gift after gift, while all Harry recieved was a tissue? Is he forced to relive another beating? Or remember all the neglect? Harry is living proof that someone can go through ten years of abuse, neglect, and hate and still turn out to be a decent person. When I think about all Harry has been through, I love him more. I can't stop loving him. It's like a wonderful curse. I can't get rid of it, but I'm not sure I want to. Part of me wants to stop loving him, but part of me wants to give him the love he's never known. But, it's not my choice. I love him, whether I like it or not.

Ginny

* * *

July 26  
Dear Diary, 

Just a day to go until Harry remembers that he is a wizard. Then, his memories won't be as horrible. Until he meets Tommy-boy again. He'll be back to normal on August 2. Then, he'll tell us where he was or I'll kill him. I don't care if I do love him, I will kill the boy. But, I can control my powers now, so I'll know anyway.

I ought to burn you. Ron found you today. He was just about to open you when I walked in. Let's just say he won't be doing that again anytime soon. But, to be safe, I have placed a warning on the cover. It goes like this:

This book is one thing,  
My fist is another.  
Steal not the one,  
For fear of the other.

That will keep them out. At least until we get to Hogwarts, where I can put a curse on it. Too bad punching them won't make them forget. If the warning doesn't keep them out. They will see how bad my temper can get. I did get it from Mum, you know.

Ginny

* * *

July 28  
Dear Diary, 

Harry's reliving what happened in the Chamber of Secrets right know. He's talking in his sleep, making me love him even more as I listen. I can hear the panic and concern in his voice as he tries to wake me. And he didn't just rescue me because I was Ron's little sister. He rescued me for another reason too. One he doesn't know himself. And---

Oh, God. I don't know why I did it. There was no one there but me and Harry. Something came over me and I kissed him. On the lips. And he woke up while I was kissing him. I grabbed you and ran out of the room. I'll never be able to face Harry again. I am an idiot!

Ginny

* * *

_Harry smiled. "She kissed me," he thought. "Ginny kissed me." He smiled again and went back to sleep.

* * *

_That's it for now. Anything in italics in the story isn't being writen by Ginny, as you probably figured out. Please reveiw! Bring me up to 23 or I'm not updating. 

Jessi


	5. Cinco

Okay, don't get mad at me or anything. I am really bored with this story, so I'm ending it this chapter. But, it will be finished. You will understand everything and Harry and Ginny will finally get together. And when they get together, I'll end it. Make up your own epilouge.

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers: **BexyLou, nixtear, Rubber-duckiesofdoom, Honey P, Kryzt, Pottergirl101, SiriussChick, IamSiriusgrl, AngelicAura, **and Meg. I love you guys!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Sadly.

* * *

July 29  
Dear Diary, 

Something weird is going on. Harry completly has his memory back. He had me, Ron, and Hermione come to his room. I couldn't look him in the eye. Anyway, he told Ron and Hermione about the prophecy. It went something like this:

Harry: I have to tell you guys something. When I was in his office last year, Dumbledore told me about a prophecy about me and Voldemort.

Hermione: Wasn't that the one that got smashed?

Harry: Yes, but Dumbledore heard it. _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him... Born as the seventh month dies... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have powers the Dark Lord knows not... And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._

Ron: (gasps)

Hermione: (bursts into tears)

Me: (does nothing)

Ron: Ginny, why aren't you shocked. You act like you already knew.

Me: Because I did already know, Ron.

Ron: (gasps)

Me: Now, I have something to tell you guys. I'm a special kind of Seer. I can read the minds of people I'm connected to.

Ron: (gasps)

Me: Stop gasping, Ron.

Ron: When people stop shocking me.

Hermione: (having finally stopped crying): I have something to tell you guys, too. Well, Ginny already knew. I'm Harry's little sister.

Ron: (gasps)

Harry: (grins) So, my baby sister has been bossing me around for the past 6 years and I didn't know about it?

Hermione: I'm not a baby! Oh yeah, we're decendents of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. You're the heir.

Ron: (gasps)

Harry: (gasps)

Me: (laughs at the shock on their faces)

Ron: Lemme guess. You already knew.

Me: Of course.

Ron: I have something to tell you guys, too.

Harry: What?

Me: (forgets to read his mind)

Ron: Me and Hermione...

Hermione: Hermione and I, Ron.

Ron: Does it matter?

Hermione: Yes, it does.

Ron: Why?

Hermione: Because.

Ron: Because what?

Hermione: Because it matters.

Ron: Whatever. Hermione and I...

Me: Why did you just listen to Hermione? Normally, you won't give in without a fight.

Ron: That's what I'm trying to tell you.

Me: (reads his mind) No way.

Ron: Yes way.

Harry: What?

Me: They're going out.

Harry: (grins) Has the world come to an end or something?

Me: (grins) Run for your life!

Hermione: Shut your bloody mouth.

Me: (gasps)

Harry: (gasps) Did you just swear?

Hermione: (blushes)

Harry: Ron! What have you been teaching my baby sister?

Hermione: I told you, I'm not a baby!

Ron: You're not mad, are you Harry?

Me: (whispers to Harry)

Harry: (grins) If I don't kill or harm you at all, you have to promise not to threaten, harm, or kill any of the boys Gin goes out with.

Ron: I don't know if I can do that. (gives in when he sees the glare on my face.) Oh, all right.

Harry: This will be fun to watch.

Ron: How'd you get your memory back, Harry?

Harry: I don't know.

Hermione: Well, where did you disappear to?

Harry: I don't want to talk about it.

Me: (trys to read his mind)

Harry: Stay out of my mind, Ginny!

Me: You've been practicing Occulumency, haven't you?

Harry: Yeah. Hey Ron, want to go play Quidditch? You can play to if you want, Ginny.

Ron: Sure.

Me: Maybe later.

Harry: (was it just my imagination, or did he look disappointed?) Okay.

Harry: (leaves)

Ron: (follows Harry)

Hermione: Was it my imagination, or did Harry look disappointed when you said you didn't want to play Quidditch?

Me: Must have been your imagination because last night I did the stupidest thing ever.

Hermione: What?

Me: Don't tell Ron, okay? I... kissedHarryonthelipswhilehewassleepingandhewokeupwhileIwaskissinghim.

Hermione: What?

Me: I kissed Harry on the lips while he was sleeping and he woke up while I was kissing him.

Hermione: (gasps) Oh my God! I think I just figured something out! I need to go to the library!

Yep, something weird is going on.

Ginny

* * *

_ "Harry, how did you get your memory back?" Dumbledore asked._

_"I don't know, sir," Harry replied._

_"Think. What happened right before you went to sleep?"_

_Harry blushed and grinned sheepishly. "Ginny kissed me, sir. But, that couldn't have anything to do with it, could it?"_

_"Harry, it has everything to do with it," Dumbledore said. Then, he burst out laughing. "Well, (laugh) goodnight, (laugh) Harry."_

_Harry just stared at him like he was a lunatic.

* * *

Hermion sat in the Black family library. She was looking at a book twice as thick as her, reading it so fast that her eyes blurred. Finally, she found what she was looking for. "This is the key to solving the mystery of how Harry got his memory back." Hermione wrote it down in a little notebook. She smiled to herself and went to bed.

* * *

"Harry, you and Ginny..," Hermione started._

_"What about us?"_

_"You're... soulmates."_

_Harry smiled. Then, a frown came to his face. "How do you know?"_

_"Read this," Hermione said as she tossed her notebook at him. It said:_

_The kiss of a soulmate will heal minor wounds and cure memory loss, even if the memory loss is suspossed to be permanant. A person with memory loss will remember their soulmate if they have ever met them. As many witches and wizards do not know this, it may lead them to think that the person is getting better. When you fight near your soulmate, your power increases._

_"Harry, you can use this to defeat Voldemort," Hermione said._

_Harry got quiet and wouldn't look at her. Hermione, however, was so excited that she didn't notice this. "I'll go tell her," she said._

_"No, I will," Harry said and went to find Ginny.

* * *

Ginny was sitting at her desk, doing her homework. When she heard him coming she turned around and turned bright red._

_"Ginny, I've decided to tell you where I was," Harry said. "When I defeated the Death Eaters, something brought me to Voldemort."_

_Ginny didn't even have to read his mind to know what came next. But, just to be sure, she whispered, "You beat him."_

_Harry nodded. "There's something else. We're soulmates."_

_"What?"_

_Harry started to back away. Ginny looked angry all of a sudden. He was more afraid of her temper than he had been of Voldemort. "I guess now wouldn't be such a good time to ask my question, would it?"_

_"No, go ahead, Harry."_

_"Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

* * *

_July 30  
Dear Diary,

Harry and I are soulmates. And I'm his girlfriend. I don't wanna go back to Hogwarts. I'm gonna get beaten up by The Harry Potter Fan Club. You know who's president of the club? Of course you don't. Why do I keep asking you things like that? Anyway, the president of The Harry Potter Fan Club is none other than... Cho Chang! We thought she was over him. Ohhhh, will she be mad. I get the hottest, nicest, kindest, sweetest, smartest, etc., etc. guy in school. And Cho, who is the most popular girl in school, gets Michael Corner! The guy I was dating. The guy that was (is) the complete opposite of Harry. Michael was (is) ugly, mean, and stupid.

Anyway, I won't be needing you anymore. This is my last entry.

Goodbye,  
Ginny

* * *

_Ginny put her diary away just as Harry came in. She smiled as he kissed her softly. "Now, to tell my brothers that we're going out," she said, laughing at the horror on his face. "What, you got rid of Voldemort and you're afraid of my brothers?"

* * *

_Well, that's it. Please review. I live for reviews. I don't care if the review says that this is a piece of shit that I never should have published. Just review. Oh, yeah. Lemme make this final. NO EPILOGUE! Make your own. It's not that I'm out of ideas. I'm just tired of this story. But, my epilogue goes like this (It takes place ten years from where my story ended.): 

Harry is Minister of Magic. He's married to Ginny (duh). They have eleven kids, with number tweleve on the way. So, they'll be like Trelawney predicted. I am so not gonna tell you all the kids names. Ron and Hermione are married. They have three kids. Oh, everyone that isn't in Harry and Ginny's "Circle of Family + Friends" thinks the Potter kids are adopted. Ginny doesn't look like she had any kids at all. All the couples I support get together and everyone lives happily ever after.

Yeah, like that's gonna happen in the books. If you decide to review, tell me your epilogue. Please, don't make it sad. I don't feel like crying.

I write more soon!

Jessi


End file.
